The rates of both melanoma and nonmelanoma skin cancers have been increasing in the U.S. Exposure to ultraviolet radiation (UVR) from the sun and artificial sources (such as tanning beds) is a key risk factor. Since 1993, Dr. Mayer has conducted a series of community-based skin cancer prevention studies to assess and modify the sun safety behaviors of both adults and children. Specific high-risk environments or populations targeted include children enrolled in swimming classes, pharmacists interacting with patients (regarding photosensitizing medications, etc.), zoo visitors, outdoor workers, and operators and patrons of indoor tanning facilities. Dr. Mayer also has a strong track record of mentoring graduate students and junior level faculty, specifically encouraging their involvement in and contributions to cancer prevention and control research. The K05 award would provide Dr. Mayer with release time from teaching and committee assignments, which would enable her to conduct more studies and provide more focused mentoring. A controlled trial evaluating a sun safety intervention for U.S.P.S. letter carriers is in progress. New studies planned for the award period include a multi-level assessment of the predictors of indoor tanning by adolescents, an intervention trial to enhance coping, prevention, and screening behaviors among families of melanoma patients, a trial to assess whether pharmacist advice increases sun safety behaviors of pharmacy customers, and a study to evaluate dissemination strategies for the sun safety program for letter carriers.